Destroyed
by Bubbling Bubbles
Summary: "So you tell me that I'm beautiful, perfect, and amazing...but that's only liking me a little bit. But you love her...and what are you doing? Absolutely nothing. Draco, what's wrong with you?" In a battle with love, how will Draco survive? Oneshot. Draco/Pansy/Hermione-ish. Rated M for suicide and IDK major love? Ya...enjoy!


**A/N: Hey guys! Here's a little oneshot...that I got while I was eating a cookie...it is kind of based on a true story...but not all of it...I might of added a couple things...but don't worry...it's like 90% true :)...wait that should be :(...coz it's a sad story...I will say that now. AND ITS IN MUGGLE PERSPECTIVE! They know each other through Hogwarts, but this is over the weekend and they all decided to go to Hogsmeade.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...but I own this plot...and this other guy…**

* * *

Pansy POV:

Hermione-

So there was this guy, and I liked him...a lot. It was more than I probably should have. I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, it just...was. He was incredibly sweet and caring at first. But he loved someone else. And I know that for sure, because he told me. Wait...let me back up. It all started on a Friday when we hugged. It was an experiment...and then that was that. Later, I saw Astoria texting someone...and it was him. I wanted his number...you know...just cause. And I got it...and it was fine. We talked a ton and it was fun while it lasted. Then stuff happened and he told me that I was perfect, amazing, and beautiful. I loved every single second of it. He said he got over Hermione, but I didn't believe it. But me being my stupid self, I fell for it anyways. On Monday he was going to ask me out...and I knew it. But we went to class the next day and during lunch, he came up to me.

"Pansy, you know that I like you, and that you like me, but I'm sorry I can't be in a relationship right now."

I felt tears streaming down my face. I turned from him and ran away all the way to the Slytherin Dungeons. I just wanted to die. But I kept it up. We texted the next day, and the day after that, but it wasn't the same. Each time we talked caused me to cry. Eventually I got really stressed. Every single second of the day I wanted to cry. And I did...most of the time. We were texting and I told him about my problem. Me: There's something wrong with me. I always feel like I'm going to cry and I don't feel like there's any meaning in my life.

Him: Shhh it's going to be fine. Don't worry about it. Cry, you'll always have me to comfort you.

About 3 days later, we met in the halls. He tried to apologise, but I blew up.

"You can't do this Draco! YOu tell me I'm beautiful, perfect, and amazing...but that's only liking me a little bit. But you love her...and what are you doing? Absolutely nothing. Draco, what's wrong with you? You know I really like you, and I cry every damn day about it." I felt myself crying again. Draco tried to hug me but I pulled away.

"I'm sorry. It's completely my fault." He said...but I could hear...he was stressed too.

"You know I was talking to her, and she said that since you ruined her love life with her boyfriend, you don't have a chance with her? Did you know that she doesn't even like you in the first place?" I screamed.

He lost his temper, "She doesn't even realize that she ruined my love life too. She broke my heart!"

My voice was hoarse and I shook my head, "Girls may break hearts Draco, but boys break more hearts than girls ever will. Think about that."

He was quiet. "Look I know that she's dating someone else, and I know you like me, but I'm sorry. I just love Hermione too much."

I looked at the ground and saw 5 tears fall to the ground. Then I turned around and walked out leaving him alone. I stayed in for the next few days not talking to anybody and shutting people out. He may have said sorry, but he didn't look like it. So we didn't talk. A few weeks later, I saw him with you And although you may be my best friend and I might love you like a sister, you shot me looks like "He will never love you." And that destroyed me forever.

So how does it feel to know that it was your fault that I committed suicide? That you caused it? I love you, and I love Draco, but that was just something I couldn't handle. So now you can't do anything about it. And don't be heartless, the least you could do is shed a tear at my funeral.

Pansy Parkinson

* * *

**A/N: So? As hard as it may be to believe, this is based on a true story...so ya. Please review...coz it spent days to remember my hurtful past. And I cried so much while writing this. So please review.**


End file.
